mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Samebito
Samebito are a race of beings that originate from the coasts of Japan, but are now spread worldwide. Appearance Samebito basically look like humanoid sharks. Samebito have bluish-gray, scaly skin, with white bellies, human-like heads, with small ears on their sides, shark-like half-snouts, complete with shark-like teeth, black, shark-like eyes, bald heads, webbed hands and feet, claws, gill slits on the sides of their necks, fins on their backs, calves, and forearms, and shark tails growing from their lower spines. Personality Samebito are savagely noble beings. This means that they are fierce in keeping their traditions. Like sharks, they usually prefer to live alone, however, they will hunt together when necessary. They will only ever live together with a mate and their pups. They are also very traditional, very wary around strangers, however, one can make friends with a samebito if one can best it in a fight. However, this is very difficult, as they are very powerful and have a multitude of abilities to help them in battle. If one can make friends with one, however, one will find that you will have a loyal and protective friend and ally to the end. Powers *'Enhanced bite:' Samebito, due to their shark teeth and jaw strength, possess a powerful bite. *'Enhanced durability:' Samebito are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external attacks. *'Enhanced endurance:' Samebito are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Samebito possess ears that can pick up sounds with amazing clarity, at great distances, and sometimes at frequencies that no normal mortal can hear. *'Enhanced smell:' Samebito are able to detect certain objects, persons, beasts, substances, places, etc., track, and locate their origins by nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced strength:' Samebito are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Enhanced vision:' Samebito are able to see with amazing clarity, distance, detail, etc. *'Speed swimming:' Samebito are able to swim at incredible speeds, unhampered by water resistance. *'Night vision:' Samebito are able to see easily and clearly in either low-light conditions, and/or complete darkness. *'Aquatic respiration:' Samebito, due to their gills, are able to easily breathe underwater. *'Cold immunity:' Samebito, due to being adapted to the ocean, are immune to the effects of cold. *'Pressure resistance:' Samebito, due to being adapted to the ocean, are completely resistant to water pressure, especially at the bottom of the ocean. *'Rough armor:' Samebito skin is very similar to shark skin, and therefore, can damage anyone or anything that makes contacts with it, acting in a similar way to sandpaper. *'Electroreception:' Samebito, similar to sharks, have spectial organs that allow them to percieve electrical stimuli. *'Water sense:' Samebito are able to percieve the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy, and determine where threats are in aquatic environments and water sources. *'Water manipulation:' Samebito are able to generate, shape, and control water. *'Shark communication:' Samebito are able to communicate telepathically with sharks and shark-like creatures/beings. Weaknesses *'Blood:' Like mundane sharks, samebito tend to go a little...CRAZY when they smell blood. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Yokai